Dulce Locura
by Star Chocolate
Summary: Como empezó todo esto no lo sé , pero lo único que sé, es que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido , porque tu hiciste que mi vida fuera más llevadera y me hiciste ver cosas que ignoraba de la vida...Por eso simplemente te amo Shaoran Li
1. Dulce Locura

**Disclamer:** **Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pertenece a las grandiosas CLAMP .La historia si es totalmente mía.**

_Como empezó todo esto no lo sé , pero lo único que sé, es que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido , porque tu hiciste que mi vida fuera más llevadera y me hiciste ver cosas que ignoraba de la vida, me aceptaste con todos mis defectos y mis virtudes…por eso simplemente Te amo Shaoran Li_

**Dulce Locura**

**By: Star-Chocolate**

_Agosto _

Fue el mes en el que te conocí, si a mí Sakura Kinomoto, la chica más tímida y menos agraciada del curso, llegaste en el momento en el que más te necesitaba.

Por todas la burlas de las que era víctima, pues mi cabello castaño que me no era ni muy largo ni muy corto debajo de los hombros siempre me lo peinaba en una coleta alta, llevaba brackets pues mis dientes no era los más alineados, y para rematar con todo lo demás sufría de miopía en un ojo, así que llevaba anteojos color rosa que ocultaban mis bellos ojos esmeralda que me encantaban.

Los apodos que siempre me decían incluían: Los cuatro ojos rosada, dientes de lata, entre otros más ofensivos. Los y las que se burlaban de mí, no veían cuanto me hacían daño; La única amiga verdadera que tenía era Tomoyo Daudoji, mi prima, que era todo lo contrario a mí, cabello grisáceo largo hasta la cintura, ojos amatistas muy hermosos, ella también tenía problemas de vista pero usaba lentes de contacto, algo que no podía usar porque me causaban irritación. Era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, tenía demasiados atributos para una chica de su edad , pues teníamos 18 años, ella cantaba, dibujaba, y confeccionaba ropa, La chica perfecta , pero ella no se veía como la veía yo, no se sentía como tal.

Yo en este tiempo trabajaba en una tienda de discos pues mi papa Fujitaka trabajaba en la Universidad de Tomoeda , de profesor de Historia y casi no estaba en la casa, y mi hermano Touya que residía en Tokyo estudiando medicina , pues quería ocupar mi tiempo sola y ahorrar algo de dinero para mi antes de terminar la preparatoria para cursar la Universidad también en Tokyo, mi madre Nadeshiko había muerto cuando yo tenía 3 años por eso casi no la recuerdo pero mi papá y mi tía Sonomi , madre de Tomoyo, siempre me hablaban de ella.

Era un 26 de Agosto cuando llego la que hizo que mi vida cambiara por completo, Naoko Li, la chica más excéntrica que había conocido , con sus muñecas llena de pulseras y sus manos de anillos, su estilo muy rockero, amante de los converse , con su cabello castaño liso y casi no muy peinado , sus ojos ámbares muy hermosos.

-Hola – me saludo, Naoko, que era una desconocida para mí en esos momentos y yo estaba atrás de la caja registradora con mi uniforme y ahí me di cuenta que tenía un piercing en la lengua.

- Ho...La—le dije tímidamente, pues me sorprendió.

-Me llamo Naoko Li, quiero saber si me pueden contratar – y se empezó a reír, era tan hermosa que dolía verla.

- yo…mira halla está el gerente—señale tímidamente al gerente que estaba regañando a una chica que ya tenía tiempo trabajando en la tienda, ella siguió mi dedo y volvió a verme.

-gracias…- y mantuvo al aire y obviamente quería saber mi nombre.

-Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto—le dije muy roja.

- Gracias Sakura—y me sonrió nuevamente para después irse a donde estaba el gerente.

Platico con el gerente como media hora para después darse un apretón de manos , que daba a entender que la había contratado, toda la plática veía a la simpática chica que siempre estaba sonriendo , era muy delgada para su estatura, que si no me equivoco media lo mismo que yo 1.60 m. según mi médico estaba bien de mi peso para lo que media , unos 58 kilos.

El día siguiente Naoko, fue a trabajar y me di cuenta que era igual o menos torpe que yo, que me tropezaba en el suelo liso ; entablamos conversación, me di cuenta que siempre se reía y sonreía , al igual que yo (cosa que hacia para que las cosas malas que me pasaban no me deprimieran mas), Según lo que me había dicho ella era de China y tenía un hermano gemelo, tenía 20 años.

-Me caes de poca madre – me dijo después de la conversación que tuvimos atrás de la caja registradora, pues esa era nuestro puesto ella, estaba en la otra.

- gracias, tú también – me ruborice pues era muy tímida y me costaba entablar conversación con las personas.

- bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que ir por mi hermano – estábamos en el cuarto de empleados pues ya era la hora de salida, se estaba poniendo su segunda blusa, - regresa de China , y extraño a mi geme.

- que te vaya bien Naoko– le dije y se fue.

Al otro dia después de despertarme tarde por enésima vez, y tropezándome con todas las cosas que se me cruzaban por el camino pude llegar a la cocina para desayunar un poco de leche, y alimentar a mi gato Kero, un hermoso gato color crema que era muy glotón.

Me vesti con mi uniforme rápidamente para irme corriendo a la preparatoria, milagrosamente no me cai y llegue en tiempo record, antes de que entrara el profesor de Matemáticas, mi dolor de cabeza, Tomoyo me aplaudió mi nuevo record de llegar antes que el profesor, y me senté en mi asiento.

-muy bien hecho, batiste tu record, 5 minutos antes – me dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-claro y casi se me van los pulmones al hacerlo—dije casi sin aire .

-cuidado que la dientes de lata se acaba el aire del salón – había dicho con sorna Chiharu Mihara, ella había sido mi amiga en el primer curso antes de que entrara en el tratamiento de los brackets y ella se volvió muy popular al convertise la capitana de las porristas, le había parecido más divertido burlarse de mi a ser mi amiga.

-vete a la mierda , Chiharu – le dijo mi prima, que había dejado de ser su amiga desde el momento que empezó a molestarme, la única que no parecía molestarme era Rika Sasaki , pero solía estar sola , pues era muy madura a su edad.

-Al menos soy más bonita que la dientes de lata – había dicho Chiharu para defenderse.

-Eso dile a tu única neurona, querida – Chiharu se puso roja, de vergüenza e ira y mejor se fue a sentarse.

- gracias, Tomoyo – le susurre a Tomoyo antes de que entrara el profesor, y empezara a dar su clase que a mí me parecía que la daba en un idioma diferente al que hablaba.

Ir a la escuela era un martirio pues en las escaleras me caía y sufría las burlas de los chicos más populares que por las influencias de Chiharu habían empezado a molestarme, las porristas, el equipo de Futbol y no tenía novio pues según un desgraciado día me habían dicho que a todos los chicos les parecía fea y sin chiste, pues me vestía muy infantil.

-Maldita piedra – me acababa de tropezar con una piedra y casi hace que me cayera.

-Tranquila Sakura, vas a ver que mañana será un mejor día – me dijo muy amable Tomoyo.

-eso lo dices porque tú no te tropiezas con cada cosa inanimada que se te cruza en el camino – le había reprochado, y me acomode los anteojos pues se me habían movido un poquitín.

-mira mejor vámonos a las ultimas clases antes de que te mates – me dijo con una sonrisa, y nos fuimos a nuestro salón donde tomábamos las clases.

Las clases que quedaban se habían ido más rápido de lo que pensé, y me fui al trabajo para hacer la rutina y como no me habían dejado deberes que hacer, me sentía más libre, Naoko llego puntual y más feliz que el día anterior, seguimos hablando en los momentos libres que teníamos juntas y me había dicho que su hermano había llegado muy bien y extrañando a su mama , que vivía con Naoko en Japón desde que ellos tenían 3 años, y que él había decidido estudiar en su país de origen.

-El muy perro llego a dormir más que nada – me había dicho –

-el cambio de horario le afecto – le dije comprensivamente

-Le encanta joderme la vida, pues yo hago los quehaceres de la casa pues él está dormido – haciéndose la sufrida, eso me hizo gracia y me había empezado a reír.

- tienes bonita risa, Sakura—sonaba en verdad bastante convincente, nadie decía eso de mí, solo Tomoyo y mi familia.

-gracias—me ruborice en verdad.

-están holgazaneando, pónganse a acomodar el área infantil – nos regañó el gerente pues estábamos en la habitación de empleados pues estábamos descansando, y entre risas nos fuimos a la dichosa área, y entre más risas acomodamos los discos y películas del área infantil, eran demasiadas y nos tomó todo nuestro turno pero ella hacia bromas, y se rio a carcajada limpia cuando me cayó encima unos DVD´S que había acomodado unos segundos antes y por mi torpeza los había tirado, ese fue el comienzo de mis mejores días en el trabajo y en mi vida en general.

- Le conté a mi hermano que conocí a una chica muy linda y que me había caído de poca madre con solo platicar con ella un día – me dijo cuándo nos estábamos vistiendo y note que en verdad estaba muy delgada, como una modelo – y quiere conocerte – y sonrió.

-¿enserio? – le dije tímidamente, si era su gemelo idéntico y notando que ella era demasiado bella, entonces su hermano debía de estar demasiado guapo.

- si, quiere conocer a la tierna niña de la que tanto hablo con mi familia – me sonroje en verdad me sonroje – bueno, nos vemos mañana Sakura y se fue.

Me fui a mi casa en autobús, pues se estaba haciendo de noche y no quería llegar cuando estuviera oscuro y cuando había más peligro en las calles, al llegar a mi casa mi papa estaba ya preparando la cena.

-Papá, llegaste temprano –me le acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, una bola de pelo se había enredado en mis pies y si n fuera porque estaba acostumbrada, me hubiera ido a suelo – hola, también a ti Kero – y me respondió con un maullido suave.

Me fui a cambiar a mi cuarto para poder cenar con mi padre, cenamos Espaguetis mis favoritos si los preparaba el , le conté como me había ido en la escuela, omitiendo todas las burlas de las que era víctima, y en el trabajo como me había divertido con mi nueva amiga , él se alegró que estuviera haciendo nuevas amistades, cuando habíamos terminado con la cena, lave todo lo que habíamos ensuciado y nos pusimos una película que estaban pasando por la televisión _: Diarios de una Pasión_ , una de mis favoritas y de mis libros favoritos.

Me fui a costar antes de las 10 de las noche y coloque mis dos despertadores a la hora que siempre ignoraba olímpicamente, pensando en cómo sería el gemelo de Naoko.

Había soñado que era totalmente diferente a Naoko que era del estilo rockero, en cambio soñé que era muy delicado y recatado del estilo británico , me desperté sobresaltada pues era tardísimo, y repitiendo todo lo de ayer me fui corriendo al instituto con el cabello algo despeinado y los anteojos torcidos.

Las clases pasaron normalmente como todos los días, ninguna novedad solo todos estaban algo emocionados por que quedaban unos cuantos meses para salir de la preparatoria y convertirnos en todos unos universitarios, Tomoyo para mi desgracia se iría a Francia a estudiar diseño de modas y yo me quedaría en Tokyo estudiando Administración.

Me fui al trabajo muy entusiasmada pues vería a mi nueva amiga y conocería a su hermano gemelo del que tanto me hablaba, hasta yo ya lo veía como un amigo solo esperaba que se comportara como ellas lo hacía, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como Naoko me había dicho que su mamá era madre soltera y los había criado sola, algo en verdad admirable en una mujer.

-Hola Sakura – me saludo Naoko cuando llego, ella estudiaba Psicología Criminal en una Universidad Privada en Tomoeda, y se puso el habitual uniforme.

-Hola Naoko – yo ya estaba vestida con el uniforme.

Ese día nos habían puesto a trabajar en distintas áreas y como nos habían llegado nuevos discos estábamos atareadas acomodando la nueva mercancía, no nos dio mucho tiempo de platicar como habitualmente lo estábamos haciendo, solo un poco en el tiempo de descanso y mientras comimos, me había dicho que su hermano iría por ella al finalizar la jornada.

Al finalizar estaba muy cansada y como me dolía la cabeza, era una costumbre desamarrarme el pelo cuando me dolía, así que me quede con el cabello suelto.

-Te ves mejor así—me dijo Naoko cuando ella termino de vestirse con su ropa, eh hizo que me ruborizara.

-Gracias pero ya me acostumbre a peinarme de esa manera—y asintió, me tomo de la mano .

-mi hermano ya está afuera esperándome, te lo voy a presentar – alcance a tomar mi mochila y colgármela al hombro para ir afuera.

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños desordenados, de ojos ambarinos los mismo que los de Naoko, media según no me equivocaba 1.85 m, tenía los músculos necesarios debajo de su playera azul que llevaba, combinaba perfectamente con sus jeans desgastados que tenía puestos, estaba recargado descuidadamente en su coche negro , pero lo que más me sorprendió es que era muy guapo, y tenía perforaciones , en la ceja, en la oreja derecha , en el labio; Era completamente diferente a como lo había soñado, en verdad era idéntico a Naoko , y lo más seguro que de menos edad se les podía confundir .Cuando llegamos a su encuentro se separó de su coche para saludarnos.

-Idiota—se refería a su gemelo – Ella es mi amiga de la que te conté, Sakura Kinomoto—

El solo sonrió –Naoko no me llames idiota enfrente de una niña tan linda – y observe su otra perforación en la lengua, yo solo pude sonrojarme y ponerme nerviosa – me llamo Shaoran…Shaoran Li – y me ofreció su mano que tímidamente apreté, sentí algo cálido recorrerme todo el cuerpo en cuanto nuestra piel tuvo contacto.

-Mucho… gusto – le dije tímidamente.

Sabes Shaoran mi primera impresión que tuve de ti fue que eras demasiado seguro de ti mismo y que por eso querías ligarme, que solo estabas jugando conmigo, pero desde que los conocí mi vida dio un giro de 360° y no podría ver otra vida sin ustedes, pero me mostraste que la vida no era justa del todo y que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia se puede amar…

Notas de la autora:

Hola Hola! Si es que se pasaron por aquí afortunados son porque leerán una historia que salió de mi loca mente (:

Ni siquiera eh finalizado con mis otras historias y ya subo otra pero me estaba atormentando desde la mañana y no dude en escribirla (creo que se me bajo el azúcar y empecé a temblar pero nada del otro mundo que una coca-cola bien fría no pueda arreglar).

Quisiera saber sus opiniones por que el fic no es perfecto pero la verdad no apesta, en verdad me harian muy feliz si la leen bueno les traeré la continuación en cuanto vea sus comentarios y me llegue la inspiración por que parecería que me desinflaron mis cerebro jaja, bueno ahorita tendrá rating T pero no esta descartado ponerlo en M asi que espero sus comentarios alentadores.

Les envía Besos chocolatosos

StarChoco


	2. Amor a Primera VistaY Que Vista

**Disclamer:** **Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pertenece a las grandiosas CLAMP .La historia si es totalmente mía.**

_El amor a pesar de la distancia…_

**Dulce Locura**

_No creía en el amor a primera vista…pero se puede cambiar de parecer_

_**Capítulo 2: Amor a primera vista…y que vista**_

— Mucho…gusto — le dije tímidamente.

En verdad era demasiado guapo, en verdad que alguien como él me dijera que era linda hacia que me pusiera más roja que un tomate maduro, y cuando era un completo desconocido para mí solo sabía que era el hermano gemelo de Naoko.

Solté su mano de inmediato, pero sentí como su mirada ambarina seguía mirándome de arriba abajo, llevaba el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una falda negra y una blusa blanca con una corbata roja que estaba mal puesta por las prisas, me sentía muy cohibida por su mirada era muy penetrante.

—Idiota vamos a dejarla en su casa ya es un poco tarde — creo que le había dado un golpe en la cabeza por que se estaba sobando la nuca.

—Pero...yo me puedo... Ir sola — les dije apresuradamente, me daba mucha vergüenza que ellos me llevaran a mi casa cuando él me conocía de hacía unos minutos, Naoko me tomo del brazo y me empezó a arrastrar hacia el coche.

—No te dejaremos ir solita en la noche, mi hermano no se lo perdonaría – y regreso a ver a Shaoran – ¿Verdad, Shaoran?— también observe su cara, su cabello en verdad estaba muy desordenado pero en el quedaba perfecto.

— no me lo perdonaría, te voy a dejar a tu casa , solo dinos donde vives — y me dejo deslumbrada con su linda sonrisa , su dentadura perfectamente alineada , ningún diente fuera de su lugar algo que yo no podía decir por qué me deba mucha pena sonreír por mis aparatos de ortodoncia.

Me subí al coche ni muy viejo ni muy nuevo, pareciera que tenía cuando mucho sus dos años de uso, con interiores muy bien cuidados, me senté en la parte trasera, Naoko en el asiento del copiloto y Shaoran era el piloto, me sentía muy fuera de lugar entre ellos dos que tenían su estilo rock y yo con mi uniforme de colegiala. Estuvimos platicando…bueno ellos me hacían preguntas y yo respondía o con monosílabos y yo hacía algunas preguntas pero fueron muy pocas, les indique donde vivía que no era muy lejos pero si estaban muy oscuras las calles como para que fueran transitadas por una chica tan torpe como yo y se perdiera o peor aún me secuestraran…aunque prefería la primera opción.

Llegamos a mi casa estaba la luz de la sala encendida, mi padre había vuelto ya de su trabajo y lo más seguro que me estaba esperando con la cena lista, Shaoran paro el auto; él y Naoko regresaron a verme parecía que querían decirme algo.

—Que tonta soy — Shaoran le dijo un "apenas te diste cuenta" muy sarcástico, que ella respondió con un "púdrete, Idiota" —dame el número de tu celular —

— Claro— intercambiamos el número del celular, el mío era rosa y tenía un colgante de un perrito muy bonito, el de ella era negro con un colgante de una mariposa azul.

—Mañana es sábado nos vemos el domingo—ya me había salido del auto y me hablaba cuando el vidrio de la ventana lo había bajado Shaoran

—Si nos vemos— le dije y el auto arranco, lo vi hasta que se perdió de vista en la esquina; gire sobre mis talones y fui hacia la entrada de mi casa, busque en mi mochila las llaves de mi casa no quería molestar a mi papá, escuche un click y levante la vista, mi papá estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

— me preocupaba que te vinieras sola— su cara amable estaba ahora un poco preocupada.

— El hermano de mi amiga del trabajo me trajo en su auto — me quite los zapatos para ponerme las pantuflas en forma de hámster que usaba en mi casa.

—bueno tu cena está en la estufa tapada—me dijo y se fue a su habitación, lo más seguro es que tuviera trabajo que hacer de sus clases.

Comí mi cena , que era pasta, la disfrute mucho ; apague la tela de la sala ya que nadie la estaba viendo y mi padre la dejo encendida; ya que seguía teniendo el uniforme del instituto, me duche con agua caliente para relajar los músculos.

Quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el hermano de Naoko, pero era imposible contando que era muy guapo, pero quitando eso se comportó muy amable conmigo, no hizo ningún comentario ofensivo de mi aspecto, mis brackets y mis anteojos, ni de mi desordenada cabellera en el momento que nos conocimos.

Salí de la ducha después de veinte minutos que deje que el agua me cayera libremente por todo mi cuerpo, tome una toalla que estaba en el porta-toallas y la pase alrededor de mi cuerpo y me coloque otra alrededor de mi cabeza para poder secar más rápido mi cabello, Salí para mi habitación y tome la ropa interior que puse en mi cama, ya colocada la ropa interior, fui a mi armario por mi pijama , ya cambiada me empecé a secar el cabello con la secadora y me lo cepille para no dormir con el cabello mojado y después me lo cepille, algo hizo que me distrajera era mi celular que estaba prendido y tenía un mensaje de texto nuevo, abrí el teléfono y note que era de Naoko y tenía media hora que había llegado , rápidamente le di a la tecla para abrir el mensaje :

"Hola hola te habla la gemela malvada, y te manda el primer mensaje de muchos más, espero que tu papá no te haya dicho nada por lo tarde que era…bueno luego hablamos. PD: Mi hermano te ha echado el ojo"

Lo leí una vez, sonreí, lo volví a leer y lo compren y me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello… ¿Qué su hermano se había fijado en mí?, imposible eso era imposible que sucediera, la lista de pretendientes se reduce a … ninguno, tanta mala suerte tenía hasta para tener algún admirador, y no es que eso me preocupe , pero como mujer que soy me gustaría que algún chico gustara de mí , pero era el patito feo del instituto como me lo decían algunos chicos , pero como decía Tomoyo los ignoraba.

Y ya leído el primer mensaje me puse a escribir la respuesta a este, como ya estaba acostumbrada lo escribí lo más rápido que pude y escribí lo siguiente:

"Y respondiéndote el primero que me mandas, solo pregunto que quienes eran ustedes y fue lo primero que me dijo y no pregunto ni me dijo de la hora… ¿tú la gemela loca?...te creo lo eres. PD: No bromees con lo de tu posdata".

Tenía que sacarme de la gran duda que tenía rondando en mi cabeza como las mariposas en mi estómago por la grana emoción que tuve al enterarme que a su hermano le guste, llámenme loca pero esto no sucede todos los días, es como si hubiera pasado el milagro que espere por los gloriosos 18 años que había vivido y que por fin alguien se fijó en mí.

Me dispuse a hacer mis deberes, así que tome mi mochila y la arroje a mi cama, para sacar la libreta donde anoto los deberes y revisar que no eran muchos, eso espero porque suelo ser muy despistada y olvidar anotar cuando el profesor menciona los pendientes por hacer, me senté en el escritorio que mi papá me compro el año pasado para poder hacer mis deberes cómodamente. No me tomo ni 15 minutos terminar el cuestionario que nos había puesto el profesor de historia, sobre la segunda Guerra Mundial (como si me importara un soberano pepino sobre la vida de Adolfo Hitler).

Durante los 15 minutos que pasaron al hacer mi tarea, estaba muy pendiente con la hora cada minuto que pasaba la curiosidad de la respuesta de Naoko me carcomía por dentro y era muy desesperante estar con la angustia de esperar algo, me había agarrado el cabello con una liga para tener una coleta alta ya que mi cabello se había secado, para controlar mi desordenada cabellera suelta, justo cuando pasaron 20 minutos desde que había mandado el mensaje de texto y me llego su repuesta

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

Si me gustaba la exótica de Lady Gaga y más esa canción, tenía gustos algo exóticos en cuanto a música, leí el mensaje de texto que era de Naoko que decía lo siguiente:

"Perdón si tarde en contestarte el último mensaje pero mi hermano no me dejaba escribir, quiere conocerte mejor va a pasar por ti mañana a las 12 del mediodía PD: no bromeaba con mi primer posdata, y deja de poner posdatas ".

Si el primer mensaje me dejo sin habla este, me dejo roja como tomate maduro, me invitaba a salir en una manera muy peculiar de decirlo a través de su hermana y sin preguntar si quería o no, pero no me quejaba quería conocerlo más a fondo no por una simple platica camino a mi casa, quería saber sus gustos, sus miedos, el significado de su indirecta muy directa que hizo que me sonrojara hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo.

Pero no me dejo contestar porque ya estaba llamando y el sonidito de la llamada estaba sonando con el coro de la canción de Bad Romance de Lady Gaga, podría bailar con esa canción pero no era el momento

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Mi Corazón dio un vuelco y podría haberlo escucharlo latir a mil por hora, me emocione con solo ver el nombre del registro del nombre de Naoko en la pantalla del celular, pero me emocionaba con algo que mi propia imaginación estaba maquinando, podría ser el, pero había posibilidades de que fuera ella, era difícil saberlo hasta no contestar el celular.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón para contestar que hasta oprimirlo se hizo una gran odisea pero cuando por fin mi cuerpo respondió, pensé que habían pasado 10 minutos desde que empezó a llamar pero no pasaron ni segundos, cuando lo oprimí pude escuchar el canto celestial, y me lleve el auricular al odio.

—Hola…— lo dije muy tímidamente, tenía miedo de quien podría contestarme del otro lado.

— _¿Eres Sakura? — _solo alguien tan estúpido me podría preguntar algo así, dado que era mi teléfono personal y era la única que podría contestar mi celular, y si era Shaoran , si lo preguntaban , su voz era inconfundible, la voz perfectamente profunda y grave típica de un chico pero que mi cerebro la procesaba de otra manera convirtiéndola muy sexy para m.

—Si…soy yo — podría decirse que mi color era rojo tirándole al rojo intenso, algo tenía el que mis 5 sentidos fallaban y que solo quisiera que mi cerebro se vaciara para solo pensar en el podrían llamarme estúpida, pero no creía en el amor a primera vista que pasa solo en las películas, y que hacen que cualquiera deseara vivir uno así o mejor, pero era muy adelantado para pensar en estar enamorada de él.

—_Pensaba que podría contestar tu papá… olvida mi estupidez —_ lo dijo de un manera que se estaba burlando de sí mismo, hasta podría imaginármelo dándose golpes en la cara con su mano, y no pude soltar una pequeña risa _— cada vez me sorprende más, tienes una hermosa risa —_ si lo primero hizo que me sonrojara esto estaba a otro nivel, difícil de explicar podría decirse que mi nivel de balbuceos estaba tan alta que no podía articular ninguna palabra.

—yo…gracias — si era muy buena en hacer gestos con las manos los hice para que las palabra me salieran pero no pude, mi timidez y mi vergüenza en esos momentos me estaba ganando y me odiaba porque tonterías como esas me ganaran en los momentos que necesitaba tener más coraje y más confianza en mí misma, podría haberle dicho demasiada palabras pero un maldito gracias fue lo único que pude articular yo tenia que ser mas fuerte que la timidez no me tenia que controlar , a que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

—_Veo que te puse algo nerviosa no debí llamarte, creo que hablaremos en otro momento_— c eso si hizo que algo en mi cabeza diera un click.

— ¡no espera, no me molesta en absoluto! — Si tenía que decirlo aunque me ganara un sonrojo a mis tontas palabras que me hacían que me escuchara más torpe y tonta —creo que pensaras que soy una tonta —

—_Nunca_ _pensare eso de ti, por lo poco que conocí de ti, no eres para nada tonta— _ eso hizo que mi corazón estuviera bailando la macarena, parecía que se salía de mi pecho , eso era algo raro no me emocionaba muchas veces solo cuando mi papá me comentaba de algo que en verdad quería , con mi familia no con extraños.

En este tiempo, ya me encontraba sentada al filo de mi cama la emoción no me dejaba estar parada mas tiempo, las piernas las tenia de gelatina y temblaban.

— Gracias, por pensar eso — le dije en verdad estaba agradecida por que pensara eso muchas personas no pensaban eso de mi, pensaban que por que me dejaba de personas y no decía nada era una tonta por no defenderme, pero mi personalidad pacifica me impedía pelear, y también verbalmente — por lo general la gente piensa que soy una tonta — y era verdad.

—_Personas tontas sin nada que hacer mas que criticar a las personas—_ me dijo, y sonreí otra vez , puede que haya roto el record por sonreír mas veces en menos de 24 horas.

—O personas que tienen diferentes formas de pensar— a este paso yo ya me había acostado boca arriba de la cama para estar mas cómoda al hablar por el móvil.

—_Bueno escuchando que no te podre convencer que no eres tonta, ¿si puedo pasar por ti a las 12? —_ se había ido por la tangente y había sacado el tema de la salida para mañana algo que todavía yo no había dicho que si quería o no.

— ¿Estas seguro que quieres salir conmigo?— tenia que estar segura no quería que me ilusionaran así nada mas.

—_Nunca había estado mas seguro —_ esa seguridad fue lo que mas me sorprendió de el, la manera que hacia que me sintiera mas segura de mi misma.

—Esta bien a las 12 — tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba.

—_Pasare muy temprano por ti, bueno solo quería escuchar tu voz y asegurarme que dijeras que si, hasta mañana —_lo dijo muy rápido.

— Si hasta mañana— logre decir antes de que se escuchara el pi, pi, pi de cuando ya se había finalizado una llamada.

Si antes estaba nerviosa con solo haberlo conocido y platicar aunque sea con monosílabos, este estaba fuera de mi manos, iba a salir con el, a conocerlo mejor, eso quería decir que estaría una parte del día con el a solas, hacia que me dieran escalofríos.

Me que me pondría mañana, me había conocido con el uniforme del instituto, con el cabello revuelto y los anteojos chuecos, y por si fuera poco con mis aparatos con un color muy femenino y mi favorito, rosa, a veces me tachaban de infantil por usar mucho rosa en mi persona pero no podía evitarlo era mi color favorito y eso nadie puede cambiarlo, ni siquiera mi padre pudo hacerlo menos alguien que solo me lo pediría así nada mas.

Me fui a dormir todavía con el pensamiento y la emoción de que mañana lo volvería a ver , y podría conversar y conocerlo mejor solo esperaba que mi torpeza no me traicionara.

_Sabes Shaoran, hiciste que mi percepción del amor cambiara, no creía en el amor a primera vista pero me enseñaste que el físico no importaba solo los sentimientos y la manera de querer a la persona indicada…_

**StarChoco:**

Hola¿ como están? Antes que nada Feliz año 2011 , que todos sus deseos se cumplan yo les deseo un feliz año llenos de bendiciones, después de un mes, me tienen que disculpar pero mi universidad no me dejo mucho tiempo libre, luego que ya por fin tengo mi laptop en uso asi que puedo escribir mejor y tranquilamente.

Pasando al capitulo me gusto, por que estamos viendo en inicio de un bello romance que todavía no llega al tema principal de la historia, tendrán que esperar.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas, sus favoritos a mi persona, ame ver eso en mi bandeja de entrada fue tan alentador

Y antes que s eme olvide estoy escribiendo otro fic ¡Otro! , con la creadora de _Crecer, correr y tropezar: _A ClockWork si no tienen el gusto de leerla, si tienen la oportunidad pasen a su profile y léanla, se los recomiendo mucho, solo pasen a mis autores favoritos y ahí esta ella , estamos en el proceso de escritura y cuando por lo menos tengamos 5 capítulos lo subiremos a su cuenta así que yo les avisare cuando ya este arriba para que lo lean , que no es por que yo lo escriba esta quedando muy bien.

Bueno nos vemos lo más pronto posible, ¡besos chocolatosos le envía StarChoco que quiere un review!


End file.
